


Artpost for:Hecate‘s Children by paleogymnast

by romachebella



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella
Summary: In the early 2020s, in a world already filled with turmoil and uncertainty, Homo sapiens variens emerged on the scene. Denoted by their distinctive markings, these telepaths, telekinetics, truthsayers, timewinders and other mutants exhibited powers that seemed straight out of comic books, and had the potential to do both great and terrible things. Unfortunately, they became a universal target for fear and hatred. Fifty years later, mutants are hunted, persecuted across a fractured, post-apocalyptic landscape. A decade ago, the last mutant safe haven in North America was wiped out by the Variant Affairs Commission. Now Jared Padalecki, newly promoted VAC agent, and Jensen Ackles, former mutant freedom fighter, must work together to unravel the mystery of what happened to Haven before VAC exercises a final strike to end mutants for good.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Supernatural and J2 Big Bang 2020





	Artpost for:Hecate‘s Children by paleogymnast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, J2BigBang readers!  
> I happened to choose a pretty dark fic this time, which turned out to be a wonderfully new genre for me.... thanks, paleogymnast, for your thoroughly built world, your thrilling story, and characters that come with layers and flaws... it has been a great pleasure making art for your words!  
> I couldn‘t really decide whether to go with the drawings or the collages, so I just put them all in the post. Enjoy!
> 
> Link to fic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931969  
> https://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/559279.html

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hecate's Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931969) by [paleogymnast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast)




End file.
